


When Two Heroes Come Together

by kara-danvers-lena-luthor (Mesk)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: All in the same universe, F/F, One Shot Collection, Rated E for chapter 2, Tantric Massage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesk/pseuds/kara-danvers-lena-luthor
Summary: A collection of commissioned one-shots of Wonder Woman and Supergirl growing closer together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is rated G, but the next one will be rated E :x

“You know, when you invited me to a place called Paradise Island, I thought that meant spending my days at the beach, soaking up the sunlight until dusk,” Kara said, letting her aching body sink deeper into the medicinal hot springs. The invitation she got could not have come at a better time; with the Worldkillers defeated, Winn gone, J’onn stepping down from the DEO, and Lena mad at Supergirl, Kara felt as if it was past time she got a break from the chaos her life seemed to have become, but her ‘vacation’ wasn’t so relaxing after all.

Chuckling, Diana shook her head good-naturedly. “I invited you here to train you,” she replied, swimming closer to Kara. “I did not hurt you, did I?” she asked, more out of courtesy than true concern.

"I'm okay, I'm just not used to feeling the aftermath of sparring sessions," Kara explained, trying to avoid looking directly at Diana who was more than comfortable swimming around without any clothes on – something Kara had noticed most Amazons took to doing. But even after spending a month there, she couldn’t bring herself to go skinny dipping in front of other people. Glancing quickly at Diana, Kara cleared her throat and tried to come up with something to say, “I-I didn’t know there were people stronger than Kal and me here on Earth…”

“The gods have blessed me,” Diana replied, frowning slightly when she realized Kara was avoiding looking at her. “Do you wish me to put my undergarments back on? I do not want you to be uncomfortable.”

Blushing up a storm, Kara shook her head quickly, "N-No! I mean… you're home; you should be comfortable, I-I don’t want to impose or anything…”

“You’re not imposing, you’re my guest, I want you to be as comfortable as possible,” Diana explained without reproach, and she swam to the edge of the spring where she got out, slipped back into her underwear and jumped back in the water. “Better?” Diana asked with a bright smile, one that was immediately reciprocated by Kara.

“Yes,” she replied still feeling her cheeks warmer than usual. “Sorry about that.”

Diana chuckled and shook her head again, “You have nothing to apologize for, everyone has their limits, I’m only sorry I did not make you feel comfortable to say something before.”

"It's okay, it's easy to get distracted when there are a lot of people around, and I can focus on what everybody is saying, but when it's just one other person…” Kara trailed off, feeling the heat returning to her cheeks as she thought, _Especially if the other person is you, Diana…_

Kara would be lying if she said she didn't have a crush on Diana. She had had one ever since she first saw footage of Wonder Woman saving the day; but after these few weeks training closely with Diana and getting to see so many different sides of her, that crush had grown exponentially; but still, Kara wasn't ready to admit that to anyone, not even herself.

"I'll keep that in mind," Diana smiled brightly, oblivious to Kara's thoughts. "I have to admit after everything Kal, and your sister told me about you, I thought it would be harder to convince you to come with me.”

A movie flashed in Kara’s mind with everything that had happened in the last few months. She considered explaining it all to Diana, but at the end of the day, the one thing weighing her conscience was her disagreement with Lena. “How do you keep your secret identity from your friends?” Kara asked instead of offering an explanation. Regarding Kara carefully, Diana tilted her head slightly and said, “I don’t. Not anymore.”

“How???” Kara asked, clearly frustrated.

“I never liked the idea of hiding who I am," Diana began; a little, sad smile appearing on her lips as memories flooded her mind. "My friend, Steve, he came up with the name Diana Prince, because he knew society wasn't ready to learn about my existence back in the twenties, but-" she sighed, and her smile turned genuine, "times have changed."

“But… how do you keep the ones you love safe if everyone knows who you are?” Kara asked, feeling genuinely terrified at the idea of not being able to protect everyone.

Diana looked at Kara as someone who admires the beauty of a fleeting moment; sadness weighed her heart knowing Kara still had many hard lessons to learn, but Diana was confident the young hero would navigate those experiences well enough to emerge with her golden heart intact. “The only certainty in life is death, Kara,” Diana said as softly as she possibly could, “but you’re living so worried about when that day might come, that you seem to be forgetting to enjoy the time you do have with your loved ones.” Swimming closer to Kara once more, Diana gently took her hand in hers, “You don’t have to live as I live, but I can only tell you what I believe to be true, and what I believe is that you can’t enjoy life to the fullest if you’re hiding who you are from those who matter the most.”

Kara knew Diana's words to be true. In fact, all she had ever wanted since she arrived on Earth was to live out in the open; but now, now the very same idea went against everything she had learned in the past 13 years. “I think Kal and Alex would have heart attacks if I told them I didn’t want to hide anymore…” she murmured, holding on to Diana’s hand like a lifeline. “And…” she swallowed hard, “I made a stupid decision, and ended up hurting my best friend as Supergirl – not physically, just… she thinks Supergirl doesn’t trust her, and now she’s saying we aren’t friends anymore…”

“But she is still friends with Kara Danvers?” Diana asked a bit confused.

“Mhm…” Kara hummed, nodding at the question.

Inferring Kara’s predicament from her answer, Diana said, “And you’re afraid if you tell her the truth now, your friendship will be ruined forever.”

Once again, all Kara could do was nod.

Mirroring Kara without meaning to Diana simply murmured, “Hm,” and her brows furrowed as she tried to figure out what she could say to help. She glanced at her lasso laying atop of her clothes and. After a long moment, she said, “Your cousin thinks I’m too abrasive, even Batman is scared of what I’m capable of doing, but they never understood I always do everything in my power to find peaceful resolutions to my problems. I owe most of my victories to finding out the truth, no matter how painful that might be.”

“So you think I should tell her?” Kara asked, needing reassurance from a more experienced person.

Diana shook her head softly, “I think first you need to figure out why you’ve kept this secret from her when, from what I can tell, most of your close friends know the truth.” And before Kara could say anything, Diana added, “You don’t need to explain yourself to me or anyone other than your friend, but if you do decide to tell her the truth, be sure you’re ready to face the consequences.” Softening her tone, Diana smiled and gently let go of Kara’s hand so she could cradle her cheeks, “But remember, give her time; show her that you care for her and that you’ll be there, but give her time.”

Kara had realized early on that unlike the way most people in her life spoke, Diana's words were like arrows: straightforward, sharp, and to the point. It didn't mean Diana was harsh or incapable of niceties, but unlike most, she understood the importance of honesty and how precious of a commodity time is. Even though it wasn’t easy listening to those truths when they were directed at her, Kara appreciated Diana’s candor. “Thank you,” she sighed softly, subconsciously leaning into Diana’s touch. “I’ll think about it.”

“Good,” Diana said, letting go of Kara who immediately missed the physical contact. Diana rested her head back on a rock and let her body float up as the two heroes fell into a comfortable silence for a little while. “Your sister also mentioned an ex who recently moved away…” she mentioned casually. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m okay,” Kara replied, shrugging slightly. “I realized I was suffering a lot because I thought he was drifting alone in space.”

When Diana gave her a puzzling look, Kara briefly explained what had happened with Rhea, the Daxamite invasion, and the solution Lena had come up with which led to Mon-El’s departure. “Oh, so you didn’t know what had come of him,” Diana said.

"Yeah," Kara nodded, "but then he was back after spending seven years in the future, and he was married to a very nice girl who was also a hero." Kara proceeded to tell Diana all the events that had transpired the previous year until Mon-El had to leave again.

“So when he left you were already feeling better? I mean… what’s the right expression?” Diana stopped to think for a second, searching her mind for the right words. “Oh! Um, had you already moved on from him?”

Kara smiled softly, “Yeah… It took me a long time, but I understood I was romanticizing the time we dated. I think… I think I just really liked being with someone I didn’t have to constantly control my strength, you know?” Looking at Diana, she asked, “How do your powers work? Do you have to be careful with humans too?”

Diana took a moment to think back on her life before she said anything. "No, not really…" she said seemingly still lost in thought. "I have been a bit too rough with a couple of hugs when I was very relieved or happy to see a friend was safe, or a bit too rough when dealing with people who made me angry, but most of the time I don't have to think about it." Diana immediately realized the answer wasn't what Kara was expecting to hear as a pout appeared on the younger hero’s lips. “I believe that has to do with where our powers come from,” she said softly, not wanting to upset Kara any further. “But I can’t be sure of it.”

“That’s so not fair,” Kara sighed. “Don’t get me wrong, I love Earth, it’s my home, but it’s so exhausting having to control my powers all the time…” Fidgeting with her fingers under water, Kara added, “I wish I could just be… Like I am when I’m here.”

That last bit made Diana smile, “You’re welcome to come back whenever you need a break; you have won over the Queen and everyone else on the island, I’m sure they would be delighted to have you back.”

"Thank you," Kara said sincerely, a beaming smile tugging at her lips. “But…” warmth crept up her cheeks again, and Kara could feel her heart beating faster, “B-But what about you? I-I mean… you felt like you needed to train me, you must see me as a child stumbling into battle…” All Kara wanted was for Diana, this literal demigoddess, to see her as a peer, as someone she could count on if she ever needed help, and the thought that this was probably not the case took a huge hit to Kara’s confidence.

Straightening herself up, Diana regarded Kara carefully trying to figure out if the younger hero really saw herself that way. Frowning slightly, Diana said, “This island is sacred to me, I would not have invited you here if I did not believe in my heart that you are doing everything you can to make this world a better place.” Softening her features, Diana cupped Kara’s cheeks once more, making Kara look up into her eyes. “Besides, as much as I adore Kal, his abilities allowed him to become a hero without learning how to fight properly, and I wanted you to have other references of what fighting with abilities can be like so you could learn and be the best version of yourself.” And with a smile, Diana added, “I invited you here because I believe in you.”

Kara completely melted at Diana's words; she could feel her heart beating impossibly fast at the same time as she was filled with an immeasurable desire to become the best hero she could possibly be. Laughing all awkwardly and happy like she had done when Lena called her the best reporter in National City, Kara stuttered, “That… Th-That means a lot coming from you.”

Chuckling, Diana pulled Kara into a tight hug – one tighter than any human could do – and said, “I’m glad you think so.”

Kara returned the hug just as tightly, rejoicing in the fact she didn't have to hold anything back. For a second Kara let herself wonder what it would be like to be like to have Diana living in National City as well, being close by all the time; however, the thought was cut short when she felt Diana start to pull away. Smiling, Kara said with a soft sigh, “I’m gonna miss training with you every day.”

“I’m going to miss it too. I might have to visit you more often to see how hard you have been practicing,” Diana replied, raising one of her perfect eyebrows.

“I’d like that, and um… y-you can stay with me if you’d like, you don’t need to stay in a hotel…” Kara offered as nonchalantly as anyone possibly could when inviting their idol – and crush – to stay over with them.

Centuries of experience reading people’s body language and tone made it easy for Diana to see Kara was harboring feelings for her, but being the courteous person she is, Diana didn’t comment on it, choosing instead to simply nod and say with a gracious smile, “That’s very generous. I’ll make sure to visit you soon, then.”

With that promise, Kara relaxed back against a rock and let her mind wander. Her trip to Themyscira had provided her with a unique chance to see a completely different world hidden away on Earth. The month she spent there had definitely enriched her as a hero not only by all the training the Amazons gave her in fighting techniques, but also by the time they took to share with Kara the history of their people and the importance of keeping your heart and mind focused on a hero’s true mission: making the world a better, safer, and kinder place for everyone to live in.

Knowing she still had a couple of weeks left in Paradise Island, Kara glanced at Diana and silently vowed to keep facing her enemies with compassion and understanding to honor the trust and conviction Diana and the Amazons had deposited on her.


	2. The One With the Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara tells Nia Nall about her relationship with Diana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another piece I wrote for @rookie009, and as promised, this chapter is going to be rated E :x

“One more?” Kara asked Nia as she got up from the couch to refill her glass with more wine.

“Yes, please,” Nia replied, following Kara into the kitchen. “So…” She drifted off, leaning on the marble island counter; a small, teasing smile tugging at her lips, “Wonder Woman, huh?”

Opening the fridge, Kara grabbed the bottle of wine and poured them some, rolling her eyes playfully at the question. “Yes. Diana and I are _friends_.”

“Diana…” Nia drifted off again as if the name meant something more than itself. “I bet Zeus also told Hera all his lovers were only his _friends_ ,” she quipped, raising an eyebrow at Kara.

Handing Nia her glass, Kara headed back to the couch speaking over her shoulder, “I-I never said we’re _only_ friends.”

“Ah-ha!” Nia squealed, pretending not to be embarrassed about how excited she was to hear the news. “Tell me, tell me!!” she asked, joining Kara in the living room.

Kara bit the inside of her cheek to try and contain the smile threatening to make itself known as thoughts of Diana filled her mind. “Well,” she started, “as she put it, we are friends with benefits.”

“That must’ve been an interesting conversation to have,” Nia chuckled. “Isn’t she like, hundreds of years old?”

“Thousands of years old,” Kara nodded. “And it _was_ an interesting conversation.”

 _The main thing Kara remembered about that night was the feeling of butterflies in her stomach from sharing her bed with Diana for the first time._ There’s no other option _, Kara mentally told herself,_ I don’t have another bed here, and Diana refuses to let me sleep on the couch… _She maintained a chivalrous distance between the two, telling herself it was the right thing to do since Diana did not know about her feelings for her._

_But Diana could hear how Kara’s breathing was fast and shallow, and she was painfully aware of how stiff Kara’s body was. Shaking her head good-naturedly, Diana turned on her side and began telling Kara about the first night she spent on the boat with Steve on their way to London, and how reluctant he had been to sleep next to her. “He got so flustered by my asking him if he did not sleep with women,” she chuckled; the sound making Kara’s heart skip a beat. “He told me about men’s idea of marriage, and I told him of Clio’s twelve-volume treatises on bodily pleasure.”_

_“Twelve??”_

_Diana laughed once more, “Steve was equally impressed.”_

_“Twelve volumes,” Kara marveled, looking up at the ceiling. “You must have learned a lot from them.”_

_“I did,” Diana replied truthfully. Her eyes traced each line and curve of Kara’s profile, studying them attentively in the darkened room. When she spoke again, her voice was slightly lower and raspier, “I learned a lot from my people’s books. They provided me with bountiful knowledge, but wisdom came from experience.”_

_Diana had been talking broadly about all the years of experience she had had walking among Amazons and mankind, but Kara did not follow her line of thought; she was still thinking about ‘bodily pleasure’ which turned Diana’s heartfelt statement into a spicy admission._

_“Uh…” Kara mumbled, her cheeks turning bright red. “We never studied anything of the kind in Krypton, and I, uh… I don’t have tons of experience…” she confessed, thinking they were opening up to each other._

_The color creeping from Kara’s cheeks down her neck had Diana confused for a second, but it did not take her long after tracing her own words back to realize what Kara was talking about. Smiling and shaking her head once more, Diana asked playfully, “No teaching how to please oneself and others on Krypton?”_

_Stuttering and making unintelligible noises, Kara shook her head vehemently, “No! No, no, no, no! We used a birth matrix, for crying out loud!”_

_As much as it was endearing to see Kara pretending to not be affected by the subject of their talk, Diana became concerned with the answer she got. “Was physical intimacy not important to your people?”_

_Kara shook her head without taking her eyes off the ceiling. “Being academically versed in your area of expertise was the most attractive thing to us. I mean, I guess attractive isn’t even the right word… I guess_ desirable _fits better.” Kara chanced a look at Diana. “My mother was the equivalent of a judge, and my father was the head of the science council… They wanted their daughter to be smart, level-headed, and thoughtful with her words and decisions, but physical intimacy was not something we concerned ourselves with.”_

_“Must have been difficult to adjust to men’s world,” Diana offered to which Kara snorted, whole-heartedly agreeing with her._

_“You could say that!” Kara laughed, turning to fully face Diana. “Everything on Earth is about sex! Everything you say can be turned into an innuendo with the right—or wrong—tone. Every touch means something... It was hard for me to learn all the social cues. Sometimes I’m still not good at it.”_

_“I understand,” Diana said softly. “I, too, had to learn all those cues when I left home. You have seen firsthand how different our values are in Themyscira.”_

_“You’re all straightforward about everything,” Kara chuckled again. “It’d be refreshing if more people started acting like that.”_

_The words caused Diana’s features to change; she became more focused, more serious, and for a fleeting second Kara wondered if she had said anything offensive._

_“Then if I may be true to my upbringing,” Diana started, looking intently into dark blue eyes, “why are you not honest with me about your feelings?” Even in the dimly lit room, Diana could see Kara’s eyes widening in shock. She watched as the younger hero struggled, opening and closing her mouth multiple times without a single word making its way past her lips. “It is not my intention to put you in an uncomfortable position,” Diana continued, and Kara mentally thanked Rao for the small mercy of not having to talk just yet. “It is just… people like you and I, we experience time differently. I know you are still very young, but if you keep postponing making decisions—especially when it comes to your feelings—millennia might go by before you notice it, and you will have lost your chance of living something beautiful.”_

_Kara knew Diana was right. She knew she hid behind her crest as much as she hid behind her glasses; that being Supergirl gave her the perfect excuse to shut herself off in the name of keeping others safe, but… it came with a price. At times her loneliness felt as vast and as cold as the far reaches of space. “A-Are you… Are you saying you’d want to be in a relationship with me?” Kara asked timidly, trying to get past her embarrassment in favor of fully understanding what Diana was telling her._

_Diana’s features softened once more. Kara’s ingenuity reminded her so much of herself, it became almost painful at times. Reaching with a calloused hand, Diana gently cupped Kara’s cheek, saying, “I am_ asking _you to not hide your feelings from me. I am saying that I adore you, Kara, and that I think we will be friends for as long as we live. But you are still so young; your idea of what love is will probably change time and time again.”_

_“Then,” Kara began; her brows furrowing with confusion. “What does that mean for us?”_

_“To_ me, _it means knowing that you might want to live a grand romance, and that I cannot be that for you, because I do not wish to tie you to me for eternity without you having enough experience in life to know without a shadow of doubt that I am what you want. It means,” Diana sighed softly, “it means I want you to be happy regardless if I am the one you are seeing at the moment.”_

_Frowning, Kara sat up on her bed and held Diana’s hand to maintain the physical connection between them. “So… you’re telling me, I can date you and other people at the same time?”_

_Diana sat as well; her eyes firmly on Kara’s. “I would not be opposed to that,” she replied with a nod. Diana’s free hand combed through her hair, and she muttered in a chuckle, “Explaining this is harder than I thought it would be.” Kara waited patiently for Diana to gather her thoughts. “I guess all I meant to say is: if you do have romantic feelings for me, we can explore them without expectations, and we can do it at your pace. No need to rush.”_

_“Oh…” Kara said, diverging her eyes to the pillow beside Diana—it was her turn to gather her thoughts. “So, we can be more than friends, but with no strings attached?” She asked, wanting to be a hundred percent sure she understood Diana._

_Grinning sheepishly, Diana nodded once again. “What is it that Americans say? Friends with benefits?”_

_Kara threw her head back, laughing in that contagious manner that was so genuinely her. “I never thought a demi-goddess would ask to be friends with benefits with me.”_

_Diana laughed with Kara, but her laughter came with a faint blush as she waited for Kara’s response._

_“I would actually love to,” Kara finally said, squeezing Diana’s hand reassuringly._

“Then we snuggled and went to sleep,” Kara told Nia who was drinking up every word from the story.

“That was a lot to take in,” Nia said, taking a sip of her wine, “but it was insanely cute.”

“Right??” Kara chuckled. “She was super cute, and I’m glad she could read me so well, ‘cause I’m sure I’d never, _ever_ have mentioned my feelings for her otherwise.”

“I’d be terrified too,” Nia confessed. However, her curiosity was far from sated, and the little smirk she gave Kara warned the hero of that.

“What?” Kara asked, feigning being scared of what Nia would ask next.

“You can’t stop now, Kara!” Nia exclaimed. “Tell me more! Have you guys kissed? Gone to second base?” Nia dramatically raised an eyebrow and stage-whispered, “Third base?”

Snorting at her friend’s antics, Kara teased, “You sound like a high school jock!”

“You can’t blame a girl for being curious!!” she replied, laughing along with Kara.

As their laughter died down, Kara fidgeted with her wine glass. “We’ve done things…” she finally admitted, blushing hard as memories of her last encounter with Diana filled her mind.

_“Remember what I told you, beloved,” Diana said, kneeling on the bed next to Kara who was laying on her stomach, a white sheet covering her naked body. “This does not need to lead to anything else.”_

_“I know,” Kara said, looking at Diana over her shoulder, noticing her lover had changed into a lilac silk robe that did_ very _little to hide her curves. Swallowing hard, Kara proceeded, “It’s ‘an exercise to connect our bodies’,” she repeated the words Diana had said a few nights prior when she had presented the idea to Kara._

_Smiling softly, Diana nodded. “Exactly. It can simply be a massage, and nothing more.”_

_Kara was not one to feel comfortable getting naked in front of anyone, not even her significant others, but her relationship with Diana had started in such an unconventional way, it spurred Kara to try to be more open-minded, to take a few more calculated risks, to dare a little more. So, when Diana proposed they give each other tantric massages, Kara controlled her knee-jerk reaction to immediately say no, and asked instead if they could stop in case it became too much for her. Of course, Diana had promptly said yes._

_“All right, beloved,” Diana’s raspy voice caught Kara’s attention once more, and she felt her lover straddling her butt. “Are you ready?”_

_Kara closed her eyes, an excited little ragged breath escaping her lips. She could feel Diana’s warmth sipping through the thin layer between their bodies; it was soothing and thrilling at the same time, as if Diana was her own personal yellow sun. “Yes,” Kara breathed out shakily._

_The lightest of touches brushed Kara’s golden hair away from her neck. It had been the simplest and most innocent of touches, but it still managed to send a shiver down her spine. The reaction was not lost on Diana, making her smile even as she chose not to comment on it. “I will work my way down,” Diana explained, wanting to keep their moment as “surprise-free” as possible in order for Kara to feel safe. True to her word, Diana began by massaging the base of Kara’s neck and ever so slowly worked her way through the Kryptonian’s chiseled upper back, kneading, pressing, and squeezing all the knots and tense spots she found. Kara groaned and whimpered in response to pleasure and pain, writhing involuntarily between Diana’s thighs._

_It felt good, too good, to have Kara squirming under her, accidently applying pressure to the perfect place on Diana’s body. It would have been easy to stop the massage in favor of scratching the itch that was slowly turning into a wildfire between Diana’s thighs, but that was not the type of person she was; Kara still wasn’t ready._ They _still weren’t ready as a couple. So, suppressing her own desires, Diana peppered kisses along the well-defined lines of Kara’s back muscles, and whispered, “This type of massage can elicit very powerful emotions.” She slowly pulled the sheet completely off Kara, exposing her entire body to her for the first time. Licking her lips, Diana continued, “Not from sore pressure-points, but from letting yourself be vulnerable…” she drifted off, respectfully placing her hands on the small of Kara’s back, and asked, “Do you wish me to keep going, beloved?”_

_Diana was giving her a way out; if she wanted it to stop, all she had to do was say so. If Kara was being honest, a small part of her still felt embarrassed and wanted nothing more than to cover herself up again, but a bigger part of her was ecstatic to become so intimate with someone as caring and loving as Diana; a bigger part of her could not deal with the thought of Diana’s hands leaving her; a bigger part of her was focused on the wetness coating her skin where Diana was straddling her. “Please,” Kara moaned lowly, “don’t stop.”_

_The way Kara spoke instantly dried up Diana’s mouth while making other parts of her body even wetter. “Anything you wish, beloved.” Her voice was lower and raspier than before, with no effort to hide how Kara affected her._

_Shedding her robe and dropping it right by Kara’s head to let her know of her state of undress, Diana scooted lower down Kara’s legs and began massaging her buttocks. Rough, calloused hands were still gentle and precise, touching Kara sensually, making her feel sexier than she had ever felt before._

_“Diana…” Her name had never sounded so sweet, Diana thought, licking her lips as the scent of Kara’s arousal assaulted her senses. With a silent prayer to Hera to keep her resolve, Diana continued moving her hands lower, kneading the muscles on the back of Kara’s thighs, calves, and feet._

_“Sit up for me, beloved.” Diana commanded softly, readjusting herself until she was sitting with her legs crossed in the middle of the bed._

_The moment Kara turned around and saw Diana in all her naked glory was the moment Kara forgot how to breathe. She stared motionless for a while, making Diana duck her head and chuckle. The melodic sound woke Kara from her stupor, and she said sheepishly, “Sorry. You’re just… wow…”_

_With a faint blush coloring her cheeks, Diana bit her lip and said playfully, “You flatter me.” Kara had forgotten her own state of undress, being reminded of it when she noticed Diana’s warm brown eyes traveling down the front of her body. Then it was her turn to blush. “Do you wish to continue, beloved?” Diana checked in once more._

_Smiling shyly, Kara nodded. “Yeah, I’d like that.” She had come so far, Kara did not want to give up halfway through it, especially when the moment she was sharing with Diana was more intimate and satisfying than ninety-eight percent of the dates she had had in her life; and if there was more Diana and Kara could do together, she did not wish to shy away from it._

_Grinning, Diana held her hand invitingly. “Come sit on my lap,” she said as if it was the most ordinary request in the world, but it caused Kara to swallow hard. It took her a moment to gather her courage, but Kara slowly crawled to Diana, letting the older woman adjust her legs behind her own lithe figure. “Hi,” she said; her breath tickling Kara’s lips._

_“Hi,” Kara sighed softly, leaning in to rest her forehead against Diana’s._

_“Thank you for trusting me this far, beloved,” Diana said, gently running her hands up and down Kara’s thighs. “I know it is not easy, and I want you to know how much I appreciate this moment with you.”_

_“How do you always seem to know what to say to make me feel better?” Kara asked with a small, playful smile on her lips, letting her thumbs caress her lover’s sides where her hands were resting._

_“Magic,” Diana replied just as playfully, making Kara chuckle._

_Brushing her nose against Diana’s, Kara confessed, “I don’t know if I’ll ever_ not _be nervous when it comes to… me… being, um, naked.” She blushed. “But… even with all my nervousness, you make me feel better. A-And…” Kara averted her gaze for a second, before she rushed to get the words out, “And I want to keep going. I trust you.”_

_The kiss that followed was not their first kiss, but it was slow, and soft; it was patient, and curious; it spoke a thousand words without uttering a sound. That kiss was not their first, but they made it feel that way. Their lips moved languidly, following in perfect sync to a tune they were creating in their hearts, and slowly Diana lowered Kara back on the mattress without breaking the kiss._

_Pulling back before her desire grew too wild to handle, Diana poured more oil on her hands, and gently settled them on Kara’s collarbones, checking in one more time before moving her hands lower, cupping Kara’s breasts in the gentlest of ways. The sweet gasp that escaped Kara’s lips, and the way she involuntarily ground her hips against Diana’s and arched her chest into her lover’s hands made a cocky little smile appear on the Amazon’s lips. “Does it feel good, beloved?” Diana asked, already knowing the answer she would get._

_Kara nodded frantically, licking her lips as they had suddenly become dry. “Harder, please,” she begged shamelessly, moaning when she heard a low growl coming from Diana._

_“Anything for you,” Diana purred, delighted to see Kara feeling so much pleasure. She squeezed harder, changing angles every now and then, trying to figure out what Kara liked the most. Diana was enjoying the sweet little mewling noises she was getting in response, but nothing could have prepared her for the sinful, guttural moan that fell from Kara’s lips as she pinched her nipples. “Gods…” Diana breathed out, feeling Kara’s arousal coating her pelvis as she writhed in delight against her._

_“R-Rao,” Kara stuttered, looking at Diana with her pupils blown out with unbridled desire. “I didn’t- I didn’t know it could feel t-this good,” she panted. “Please… a-again.”_

_“How can I say no to you, beloved?” Diana smirked, but instead of doing exactly what Kara had asked for, she lowered her head and took Kara’s right nipple into her mouth, sucking it hard before flicking it fast with her tongue. The sound of bedsheets being torn did not give Diana any pause, and she moved to Kara’s other nipple, lavishing it with just as much attention._

_Expletives in Kryptonian flew out of Kara’s mouth, and somewhere in the back of her mind she was cursing all her ex-boyfriends for never making her feel this way. “A-Are you using extra strength?” she asked, needing to know if that was a reason why Diana was so good at this._

_Pulling back and returning her hands to Kara’s breasts, Diana shook her head. “No. It’s the anticipation and the build up that makes it feel this way,” she replied to Kara’s unspoken question. “Plus,” Diana arched her eyebrow and smirked, “it helps if you are not in a hurry…” she pinched Kara’s nipples again, maintaining eye contact, “if you are doing this to truly please your partner…” A harder twist of her fingers, and Kara was crying out again. “Instead of doing it out of a perceived obligation…” Pouring more oil on her hands, Diana moved along to Kara’s taut stomach muscles so the younger hero could regain her breath, and by the way Kara closed her eyes and tried to calm her racing heart, Diana figured she appreciated the decision._

_Fingers softly traced the lines of Kara’s abs at a lazy pace as Diana took her sweet time savoring the feeling of her lover’s muscles contracting beneath her fingertips. She was lost in her thoughts when she heard Kara giggling, “That tickles,” she said with her trademark charming smile that had won Diana’s heart almost instantly._

_“My apologies, darling,” Diana grinned, scooting backwards so she could lean down to pepper kisses all over Kara’s torso. “Better?” she asked between kisses as her hands worked on Kara’s strong thighs._

_“Yeah,” Kara breathed out; her eyes fluttering closed at the multitude of sensations washing over her body._

_Moving at a leisurely pace, Diana massaged all the way down to Kara’s ankles before making her way back up, stopping at the apex of Kara’s thighs. “Beloved,” she called out, making Kara prop herself up on her elbows. “May I?” she asked, letting Kara feel how close her thumbs were to her folds._

_Blushing up a storm, Kara remembered Diana explaining to her what tantric massages were when she proposed they tried it. Kara knew this part was coming, and she had been both terrified of it and excited for it. She looked into her lover’s eye, knowing that once again Diana was giving her the chance to put an end to their little adventure, that Diana would be okay if Kara had had enough stimuli for one day; but the smell of their arousal—both Kara’s and Diana’s—filled the room, making Kara’s head swim with desire. There was no denying how much she craved the other heroine’s affection and touch; so Kara nodded, giving Diana her eager consent, “Yes, please.”_

_Grinning wide enough to make small dimples appear below her eyes, Diana poured more oil on her hands and said in a sultry, raspy voice, “Keep your eyes on me, beloved. I want to see you.” As soon as she got a small, dumbfounded nod from Kara, Diana cupped her sex firmly, fully expecting the way Kara bucked her hips in response. Using her free hand to rub small circles on Kara’s lower stomach, Diana cooed, “It is okay, sunshine. That’s it… just breathe for me.”_

_Kara could not wrap her head around the fact that Diana managed be so soothing and sexy at the same time. Her heart skipped a beat at the words, but she did her best to do as she was told._

_Once Diana was fairly certain Kara had relaxed enough, she let herself explore; running her fingers along Kara’s outer lips a few times, then switching to the inner ones, marveling at how warm and wet her lover was._

_Kara had never had anyone so eager, so curious to touch her, and it felt so much fucking better than she had ever dreamed of! Moaning lowly and doing her best to keep her eyes on Diana’s, Kara gave her a shy little smile, and discreetly opened her legs wider._

_Emboldened by her lover’s reaction, Diana said in a dreamy sigh, “You feel so good… so perfect…” And with her left thumb, Diana rubbed small circles on Kara’s clit, teasing the tip of her right middle finger into Kara’s opening._

_Words that Diana figured could only be Kryptonian curses tumbled out of Kara’s mouth. Her chest rose and fell rapidly, and Diana watched as Kara balled the torn sheets in her hands in a desperate attempt to keep herself still. “You are doing so well, beloved,” Diana drawled, getting high on the pleasure she was seeing on Kara. She slowly and carefully pushed her finger all the way inside, relishing at how easy it was to do so. “Gods, Kara,” she moaned, “You’re so turned on for me…”_

_Nodding frantically, Kara reached out to Diana, begging, “kiss me, please!”_

_Diana was more than happy to oblige, kissing Kara at the same lazy pace she had begun pumping her finger in and out of her, moving her digit from side to side, exploring her lover as much as she could before adding a second finger and continuing her delicious torment._

_“Diana,” Kara called out, her brows furrowing as she desperately tried to keep control over her body; but Diana was pushing her fingers in all the right ways. “I-I’m close… I c-can’t hold-” Kara tried to warn, but she was cut off by Diana’s lips on hers._

_“Don’t hold back, beloved. I got you,” Diana promised, curling her fingers up in just the right angle, and with a few more thrusts Kara screamed out in pleasure as her orgasm washed over her, sending jolts of electricity to every single nerve ending in her body._

_Diana suspected Kara could go again (and again, and again…) but she did not wish to overwhelm her, so she slowed her movements until her fingers were laying still inside her lover. “You are so incredibly beautiful, Kara Danvers,” Diana smiled brightly, nuzzling Kara’s nose with her own._

_Kara’s heart fluttered at Diana’s sweet words, giggling at the Eskimo kisses she got. “Thank you,” she whispered back, wrapping her arms around Diana’s neck. “This… This was incredible.”_

“Earth to Kara!” Nia said, waving her hand in front of her friend’s face. “Can you hear me??”

“Huh?” Kara blinked, looking around her and realizing she had completely immersed herself in her memories.

“You were thinking about something naughty, weren’t you????” Nia teased, noticing the blush on Kara’s cheeks.

“Uh… not naughty, no!” She protested weakly. “I was just thinking how to answer your question! And, um…” her blush got deeper, “we have gone all the way. I mean… she has gone all the way with me, I haven’t- I haven’t… you know… _reciprocated_ yet…”

Nia chuckled at how sweet her friend was, and she was about to say something about it when a knock came from the door.

Looking at it and squinting her eyes to use her x-ray vision, Kara squealed, “It’s Diana!”

Nia shook her head playfully, loving how Kara instantly perked up. “Well, that’s my cue to go,” she said, getting up from the couch and grabbing her purse.

“No, Nia, stay,” Kara argued, pouting slightly.

“Nah, it’s okay. I’m gonna go over to Brainy’s.” With a devilish little smirk, Nia hugged her friend and whispered to her, “Besides, this is your chance to reciprocate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review if you liked it (even a smiley face will make me happy XD ). And feel free to message me on tumblr: @kara-danvers-lena-luthor

**Author's Note:**

> Please, leave reviews if you liked it ^^


End file.
